MI High
by Butterfly97xoxo
Summary: Set in Present. Based on old M.I. High characters. Blane, Daisy, Rose, The Worm, Oscar, Carrie, Lewis and Violet are a team of spies- the best team, they are the most powerful, intelligent group MI9 has ever had as well as being the biggest threat to S.K.U.L- a powerful organisation of criminals. They live together in a studio apartment and are completing their last year of school.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story on here! please read it and review, hope you like it!**

**xoxo**

**Set in Present. Based on old M.I. High characters. Blane, Daisy, Rose, The Worm, Oscar, Carrie, Lewis and Violet are a team of spies- the best team, they are the most powerful, intelligent group MI9 has ever had as well as being the biggest threat to S.K.U.L- a powerful organisation of criminals. They live together in a studio apartment and are completing their last year of St. Hopes and then they will continue their spy work, everything is perfect. That is until Blane starts seeing Irene, and it comes between him and Daisy- who have always liked each other but never said it. Will Daisy and Blane admit to their feelings? Or will Irene force Daisy over the edge?**

" Ok I admit, that mission was a close one" Daisy said, as she was putting her key inside the lock to the apartment.

"You think? Daisy we were almost pushed of the Eiffel tower!" Lewis replied.

They had entered the apartment; everyone was on the sofas eating takeout watching the TV. Except for Blane, he must be in his room Daisy thought.

"Yeah but we weren't"

"Weren't what?" Carrie asked

"Pushed of the Eiffel Tower" Daisy replied

"What?!" everyone exclaimed

"Guys calmed down! Its not like our missions aren't ever dangerous, anyway where's Blane?" Daisy asked.

Nothing but silence. There was a reason everyone had wanted Daisy to take the Paris mission, and why Blane, who normally would, didn't go with her.

"Daisy there's something we need to tell you" Rose said, whilst she stood up so she was standing in front of Daisy. Before Daisy could ask what was going on, the door opened and there was Blane, with Irene, kissing on the doorstep.

Everyone turned to Daisy.

"Oh. Guys-its-its fine, Blane could do what he likes", she said, in a quiet voice.

Blane and Irene eventually came through the door.

"Oh Daisy, Lewis, your back" Blane said, his face was nervous and his eyes were stuck on Daisy.

"Yep. So Irene, how have you been?" Daisy asked, almost completely ignoring Blane.

Blane and Irene had gone to the sofas, after Irene hugging Daisy and telling her how excited she was to be seeing Blane. Daisy went to the kitchen and poured herself a _big_ glass of vodka and coke- well more like a big glass of vodka. She looked over the counter and made sure no one was watching.

"Daisy."

Daisy spun around so fast she nearly lost her footing, but was able to catch herself. It was Irene.

"Look we need to talk, can we go in your room"

Daisy nodded, unsure of what was about to happen. They went into the bedroom. The door shut. Irene locked it.

"So I hear your close with Blane?" Irene asked, as if Daisy was under interrogation.

"Oh, you know not that close" Daisy replied.

"BULLSH*T" Irene screamed, but no one had heard because they were all laughing away at the TV.

"All he's done is talked about you, Daisy this and Daisy that. I'm sick of it. From now on you stay away from my boyfriend"

"Is that a threat?" Daisy asked, the two were standing close, staring each other out and Daisy had become more angry and defensive

"Actually yes, it is" Irene replied.

"Now keep out of my way and stay away from Blane, or who knows what will happen to your team"

"Irene, Blane and I go to school together, work together and live together, how do you suppose I stay away from him?"

"I don't know, but you better find away, Miller".

Irene left the room. She kissed Blane goodbye and waved to everyone else. Daisy muttered goodnight and went back into her room. What the hell was she going to do now?


	2. Chapter 2

It was 5am. Daisy woke up and beat the alarm clock until it eventually went off. She got up and turned the light on and started to make her bed. She hadn't slept-not really. How could she? When last night she had been threatened by Irene- who now she had had the time to think about it, should be finishing her "punishment" (which was spending time with her dad) as she stole a spy plane, so how had Irene and Blane even get back in touch? Never mind, Daisy thought she had other things to worry about, like what the hell she was going to do. The thought of losing Blane was unbearable, but so was the thought of her team-her friends, no, her _family_ getting hurt. That's it. She couldn't lose Blane but she wouldn't allow her team to get hurt.

"DAISY!" Rose, her roommate shouted

"Huh? What?" a startled Daisy replied

"I said turn the bloody light off! You and Carrie might wake up at five to do dance rehearsals but the rest of us normal people like to stay asleep until we have to get up for school"

"Oh right. Erm sorry Rose"

"Its fine, are you okay?"

Daisy nodded, grabbed her dance clothes (a crop top and three quarter length joggers) turned the light off and headed to the bathroom. Her and Carrie were in dance squad-street dance, Daisy led it and was the main choreographer but couldn't do it without her second in command- who was more like a co-captain, Carrie. They had a competition in two weeks so they were practising three times a day- more if they could fit it in.

"Great. So that's Blane and Irene, the team, school work, spy work, dance rehearsals and my parents that I have to worry about. Just great." Daisy muttered to herself.

"Morning sunshine!" an upbeat Carrie said

"Morning" Daisy replied

"Whoa, Daisy you don't look good, I mean I know its five am but still"

"Gee thanks Carrie"

"No problem, come on lets do this new routine" Carrie said whilst laughing

They danced until 7, when everyone else had started to get up.

Oscar and the Worm came out of their room, Lewis and Blane out of theirs and Violet out of hers and Carrie's. everything seemed normal, Daisy and Carrie started to finish their dance, Rose came out of her room reading a book then made herself a coffee, the boys went to the kitchen for breakfast and Violet went to the lounge to catch up on Eastenders whilst she ate her breakfast. Normal. But for how long?

"Daisy your phones going off" Rose said

"Ok." Daisy walked to the kitchen, picked up her phone, which was on the table, which just happened to be where Blane was.

"Hey you" Blane said, smiling at Daisy

"Hi" was all Daisy could say, it hurt too much to say more so she answered her phone and walked away.

"Hi mum, how's Africa?" Daisy asked, her mum was an archaeologist, finding objects for her father's museum. Daisy continued to talk to her mum, in the corridor, until her mum said something that made Daisy pace up and down in a state of distress and anger.

"WHAT? Mum what do you mean your not coming home? We agreed you would fly out today then spend two weeks with me so you could see my dance competition then you would go back to Africa.

(Daisy's mum mumbles something on the phone)

"I can't believe this. You promised you would be there- but obviously looking for crap that's about a billion years old is more important than seeing your daughter, who by the way you haven't seen in seven months. Enjoy Africa mum. Bye" daisy said before hanging up and throwing her phone onto the sofa. Everyone was now in the lounge, with Daisy. Blane moved over to her.

"Daisy I'm so sorry" he said, and pulled her into a hug.

It was like a nightmare floating into a dream. The light at the end of a tunnel. But it couldn't last. Daisy, who was now in a state of tears pulled away, mumbled that she had to get changed, went into her room, slid down the door and felt her heart break.

When it was time to leave for school, Daisy made sure she was no where from Blane, by speeding up so she was in front of everyone else and running over to Zara and Kayleigh when she entered the school gates.

It was nearing on to morning break, when the teams communicators went off, as usual they made their excuses and went to HQ.

"So, what have you got for us today Frank" Oscar asked, in an upbeat and playful tone

"Team, MI9 has a leak. Someone warned S.K.U.L about us finding their HQ. They were gone before we got there. But that's not all. Whoever the double agent is, they made a video to MI9, and mentioned our team. The fact that S.K.U.L now know we have the M.I High program, the head of MI9 demands it be shut down, until we find the leak." Frank said, his tone did not match that of Oscars, playful and cheery, but was quite the opposite.

The team yelled in retaliation, they begged to help find out the spy, except for Daisy, who was reading a text message she had just received:

_See what happens when you go near my boyfriend? If you want your friends to get their jobs back and for S.K.U.L to be shut down, meet me at Bluebell café, in ten minutes. __**Don't be late**__._

_Irene._

When everyone had left HQ and had their break, Daisy slipped out to meet Irene.

_What's going on with you lately? It's not just about your mum or what Frank said. I know its something else. Because I know you. Ring me I'm worried. _

_Blane. _

_Xxx_

Daisy wouldn't let herself cry at that. No she knew what she had to do.

"Why are you doing this?" Daisy said, whilst storming into the café and sitting opposite Irene.

"Because I want Blane. All of him. Not just the part where he doesn't mention you." Irene icily replied

"How are you doing this? You don't work for MI9."

"Actually I do, but S.K.U.L is more my thing" she chuckled

"Here's the deal, you set up the grandmaster and make sure my team catch him, then we get reinstated. Give me two weeks so me and Carrie can win our competition, then I'll be out of your way for good."

Comprising clearly was not one of Irene favourite things, but she seemed interested in Daisy's offer.

"Fine two weeks."

The two agreed and Daisy left. She wouldn't leave her team-and Blane behind knowing the risk that Irene could get to them another time. She would have find away to be able to keep surveillance on Irene to ensure her friends were safe.

Now the only problem was figuring out a way to catch Irene and the dance competition and saying goodbye. Ah so that's quite a few problems then.


	3. Chapter 3

Daisy started to make her way back to school, but first she made a little detour to the apartment.

"Come on Daisy- Think! You have to protect your friends from Irene- but how, how do I do it?" Daisy said to herself, in a state of confusion, anger and determination.

"There must be some way I can keep surveillance on Irene- I need help" Daisy sighed, but then she had an idea, before going back to school she would go to MI9 HQ, which was in central London, and ask for a team to watch over her friends and Irene, agents were allowed to ask for anything, from gadgets or spies to help them in a time of need- and this was definitely one of them. But then MI9 would suspect Irene and arrest her-which would be a good thing if only it wouldn't leave Irene desperate for revenge and Blane heartbroken. No. Daisy wouldn't let that happen. She would still go to headquarters to search for gadgets but from now on- she was on her own.

Daisy arrived at headquarters- she didn't exactly want to be seen so she used her undercover methods to get around. She came to her destination- the gadgets room; she was about to go in when someone called her name from behind.

"Agent Miller" the voice said. Daisy turned around to see the head of MI9, Marcia Goodwin.

"Oh hi Ma'am" Daisy replied nervously

"Agent Miller why aren't you at school? You know the dangers of you being here after our leak"

"I know and I'm so sorry- but I really need gadgets, its kind of an emergency"

"Oh, why didn't you say so? What kind of gadgets are you looking for?"

"I need to keep surveillance on somebody, without anyone knowing and, from a really, really long distance" Daisy replied, she let her shoulders down and began to relax.

"Why you planning on leaving us Daisy?" Goodwin asked, with a raised eyebrow

"No its just that I may be taking a little trip soon and need to keep an eye on things around here at the same time" Daisy said, with an anxious laugh- her nerves had returned.

"There is one thing I can think of, other surveillance gadgets only work for a short period of time so our scientists have invented a new way to keep tabs on our enemies, but I must warn you it is an extremely new technique- it only got perfected this morning but, it will last up to six months"

"That's perfect! Ill take it!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Wait, what exactly is it?" Daisy asked, intrigued.

"Follow me" Goodwin said, Daisy obeyed and followed.

They walked along the corridor, turning right into a room Daisy honestly had never seen before, when they entered though, she was almost certain it was Rose's and the Worms' favourite room in MI9 HQ- the laboratory.

"Daisy; this is it" Goodwin pointed over to a weird looking tube, with some sort of liquid in it"

"Right, so what is it" Daisy asked.

"It's a chemical dye, if put into the person you want to spy on, and its linked up to a special tracer, it will give you their exact location of every minute of every day"

"That's great, really it is, but I need to know what the person is doing every minute of every day, as well as where they are"

"That Daisy, is the beauty of this dye, it does both. The way the dye works is by going into the person's bloodstream- its completely harmless- believe me we've checked. Anyway, by being put in to the persons bloodstream, it allows you to see everything they see, hear or do, all from the comfort of your laptop, providing of course that its linked up to the tracer"

"Wow, that's amazing I didn't even think that was possible, will it be ready to use in two weeks?"

"Yes of course, ill make sure of it, but Daisy I should warn you it may not be as straight forward as you think, for it to work it needs to be ingested by the person in question, which may not be easy considering their that dangerous you need to track them in the first place"

"Right ok, so you mean like they need it drink it? Wont they taste it? Or harm them?"

"Yes that would work and no; it will neither be detected by them or harm them"

"Ok, thank you so much Agent Goodwin you literally just helped me solve one of my biggest problems"

"My pleasure Daisy, glad I could help"

Daisy turned to leave but before she left she looked back and said

" There is one last thing, this conversation needs to stay between us"

"Of course Agent Miller; confidentiality is after all our main policy"

After that Daisy left, and made her way back to school, break would be way over so trying to get out of a detention would be a new problem- but at least it wouldn't hurt anyone that Daisy cared about.

Daisy arrived at school and walked into Ms Temple man's classroom, everyone, including Blane looking at her.

"Ah, Daisy, so nice of you to make an appearance, take a seat"

"I'm really sorry Miss, I had a doctors appointment, I forgot" Daisy replied.

There were two seats left, her usual seat, next to Blane or one next to 50 pence, Daisy chose 50 pence. Which of course, spread into a rumour that she now liked 50 pence. He put his arm around Daisy, to which she replied:

"Touch me again and it will be the last thing you do. That clear? Twinkletoes"

Everyone burst out into a state of infectious laughter, except for Blane, whose eyes were literally piercing into the back of Daisy's skull. Ten minutes later and the bell went, Daisy rushed of to her locker, unaware that her friends were right behind her.

"So where did you go at break? And don't say Doctors appointment, were not as easily fooled as Ms Templeman, Daisy" Oscar asked, before Daisy replied, Blane interjected.

"What was that about in class? And why didn't you reply to my text?" Blane asked, it didn't take much to realise that he was obviously hurt by Daisy avoiding him.

"Look just because I lied about the Doctors doesn't mean that I wasn't busy and as for where I was, its not really any of your business, any of yours in fact" Daisy replied, she didn't mean to take her anger out on her friends but pushing them out seemed easier than saying goodbye.

"Carrie, we need to practise" Daisy said, before walking off, Carrie anxiously followed her out onto the front quad, where the students ate lunch and played football.

"Ok so lets start with the new routine, we need to perfect it so we can teach it tonight and win in two weeks"

"Daisy, whatever your going through, pushing us out is not going to help" Carrie said, desperately trying to get to her friend and make her see sense. Daisy completely ignored this, and started dancing.

It had been a long day and one Daisy didn't want to remember so when she got home to the apartment she went straight into her room, put some music on and blocked out the world. There was a knock on her door; the music was loud enough to give Daisy an alibi for not answering. But the person on the other side however was not going to go away that easily. Blane opened the door to find Daisy lying on her bed, on her laptop doing homework.

"Lets talk" was all he said before he shut the door and sat down on her bed.

Daisy sat up and turned the music off and said,

"Nah I'm good, thanks for stopping by though" and smiled sweetly but sarcastically at Blane.

"Daisy"

"What?"

"Don't push me out Daisy, you can say whatever you want to anyone else but not me because I know you better I know when your lying and I know your upset, so just tell me why and I can make it better Daisy, I promise"

Blane said he had put his hand on Daisy's face, tucking her hair behind her ears; they were so close they may as well have been kissing. Daisy wanted to hug him, hold onto him and cry her eyes out, but she didn't, she couldn't.

"You can't make it better Blane, nobody can. I don't want or _need _your help so leave me alone and go play happy families with Irene, someone who actually gives a damn about you because I sure as hell don't"

With that, Blane left, slamming her bedroom door behind him before doing the same thing to the front door. Daisy put her music on, barricaded the door and cried until no tears were left and all she could do was punch the wall in anger before collapsing onto her bed, and drifted of into a deep sleep.

The next morning nobody spoke. Blane wasn't there and Daisy assumed that he stayed over at Irene's. When this was all over and Daisy had exposed Irene she would come back and get her revenge on Irene for making her lose her friends. On the way to school, Daisy heard Violet tell everyone that Blane was staying at Irene's until further notice, but was coming back for training sessions at the apartment. It stayed like that for the next two weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORS NOTE: I am so sorry i have not updated in ages! I have been so busy with exams, and now work. But i promise i will finish this story and update more. After this chapter I'm going to write a chapter on the team and how they find life without daisy. There will be a chapter with Daisy in new york as well. Im thinking maybe three or four chapters to finish this story. Thank you so much for reading and all the kind reviews. Enjoy chapter 4 and chapter 5 will come soon promise!

Two weeks had passed. Nothing had changed. Blane was still away- though he kept his word and returned for training. And nobody spoke to Daisy, apart from one word conversations- and of course Rose, Carrie and Violet tried to figure out what was wrong- but failed. Today was the day of the dance competition, and the day Daisy left her life behind. It was 6am when Daisy's alarm clock went off.

"Daisy turn the friggin alarm clock off"

"Fine. I was just about to get up anyway."

Daisy got up. When she made sure Rose was back asleep, she looked under her bed, took the floorboard up and lifted up her bag. It contained her travel details, her passport, boarding pass, some gadgets, including her favourite, the laser lipstick and of course the tracer. Last night Daisy went by headquarters and picked up the dye. There was a party after the competition, all the dancers and their friends were going, and of course Irene would be there to see Daisy off, which was her one and only shot at tracking her.

Daisy went into the kitchen and met Carrie who was already dressed. Daisy made coffee before getting her clothes and changing. There was silence in the apartment. But then Carrie spoke.

"Daisy. Its been two weeks, please just apologize to Blane, he didn't even say what you did, just that it was bad, Daisy please" Carrie begged

"I- I cant, he needed to know the truth. It wont matter soon anyway"

"What the hell is that meant to mean?"

"It doesn't matter Carrie. Lets just get to the studio and practise." Daisy replied, whilst letting out a heavy sigh.

They made their way to practise- when they got there, Daisy got a text from Irene.

**Bags packed? They better be. Otherwise that party will really go out with a bang. Irene.**

Daisy started to shake violently with nerves. She replied, her anger and nerves piling into one.

**There packed. I wont be leaving until S.K.U.L are locked away. That was the deal, remember?**

How dare she. Did Irene really just threaten Daisy's friends? She shuddered at the thought of the phrase "go out with a bang". Irene was manipulative and malicious but would she really goes a far as a bomb?

**I remember the deal, Miller. Everything my end will happen at 7pm. Your team will get the call and go to the HQ at the school, they will be told the grandmaster has been caught and S.K.U.L shut down. Meanwhile, you will be jetting off somewhere and I will never have to deal with you again. **

Daisy wasn't going anywhere until she sees the grandmaster get caught with her own eyes- or at least through Irene's.

One more day. That's all she had left. Maybe, maybe one day she could come back and explain and most importantly try and fix everything with Blane. Maybe.

"Daisy come on" Carrie shouted

Daisy looked up from her phone, realising the routine had already started, she ran across and took her position.

A couple of hours passed by. Rehearsing was finished, there was nothing else they could do now except wait for the competition.

"Ok, seven hours guys till the competition, we can do this!" Daisy said, as enthusiastically as she could.

Everyone said their goodbyes and Daisy and Carrie made their way to school- silence struck again but Carrie wasn't having any of it.

"What did you mean earlier?" Carrie asked

"Nothing Carrie, I was tired, I was rambling on I didn't mean anything" Daisy sighed as she replied

"Oh. Ok then. But why wont you apologize to Blane?"

"Look, I have things to sort out with my family, dance rehearsals, we still have no job the last thing I need to be worrying about is Blane Carrie"

"Oh" Carrie replied again.

And that's how it was left.

They walked into school; most people had a free period so Blane, Oscar, Lewis and Violet were at their usual table, on the field under the willow tree. Rose and Worm must have been in the science lab or something and Daisy and Carrie walked over to the rest of the group.

Carrie sat on the floor, against the willow tree so she was facing everyone, she greeted them happily as always.

Lewis was about to say something to Daisy but her phone ringing stopped him.

"Hello?" Daisy asked as she answered her phone

*Person on phone*

"Miss Miller, Morning, its Evan Rubin I work as a personal pilot for your family, we have met on occasion, and I'm with I just calling to confirm the times of your flight"

This was one of the perks of being Daisy, her family had contacts with people everywhere for every purpose- and the best bit, no questions asked, not even from her parents so when Daisy rung the family pilot, he was more than happy to assist her. Her parents told her when she was young if she need something there would always be someone she can ask- and they were right. As well it wasn't a commercial flight, which meant Daisy could leave more unnoticed.

"Oh hi, yes of course, go ahead" Daisy replied, she wanted to say as little as possible as everyone, including Blane was now watching her suspiciously.

"Ok thank you. So your flight to New York should be at 7.15pm just come to the usual place and your flight will be there, naturally we will send a car for you, what location will you be in? We should be able to send a car for 7pm."

"If we could change that to five minutes earlier that would be perfect and as for that other thing, ill text you the details later, I'm not erm in a place where I can discuss that information" Daisy turned sideward and lowered her voice, she couldn't walk away from the group, too many questions would be asked but she needed to make sure she was away or at least in the car before 7pm.

"Ah of course Miss Miller, sorry for the inconvenience we will happily make that arrangement, speak soon Miss Miller, take care"

"Thank you, you've been of a great help" Daisy said as she ended the call.

"What was that about? Who was that?" Oscar asked

"Just some guy who worked for a makeup brand, I bought some products but they haven't arrived yet" Daisy replied, lying through her teeth

It sucked. Lying to her best friends who honestly meant more to her than her own family. But she needed to protect them.

"Well it didn't sound like it" Blane said bitterly

"Well maybe you should learn to trust me and mind your own business then" Daisy snapped back

She walked off, Blane had grabbed her wrist but she shook it off and continued to walk away.

"Wow" Oscar said

Blane walked over to the tree and repeatedly punched it for it was the only solid thing around- Lewis and Oscar eventually pulled him off and attempted to calm him down.

Daisy ran into the toilets and splashed water on her face- almost like a wake up call that soon enough this will be all over and done with.

"Come on Daisy a couple of more hours" she told herself

It was time. The hours had passed and it was finally time for the dance competition. Everyone was back in the apartment- except for Blane. Daisy got her dance stuff then realised something she had forgotten to do. She hadn't packed for New York. How could she? Everyone would notice her stuff was gone. She put the gadgets, her laptop and the tracer along with the dye in a bag, which was hidden, underneath her dance clothes in her gym bag but clothes wise- she had no idea what to do.

Luckily, her family had some very resourceful staff. Daisy would just text Evan and see if had any suggestions after all he was more of a "anything you need ill sort it guy" than just your average pilot.

**Evan. Its Daisy, I'm in a bit of a situation. I have a dance competition now and afterwards I will be at St. Hopes school (see last text for address) but I have to leave just before 7pm and no one can realise I'm going until after I've left and I'm on the plane. Due to this, I have not been able to pack and all my belongings are in my apartment, please could you help me resolve this as I urgently need advice.**

**Thank you **

**Daisy **

After Daisy sent that she realised it would be too risky to send Evan to the apartment- just in case he found any spy things.

**Of course, we shall arrange a get away car to arrive at 6.50pm and wait for your arrival, as for your belongings, is there a place we can arrange for them to be picked up? **

**Evan. **

Daisy needed to brainstorm- and quickly. She dug out two suitcases from hers and Rose's room and began to fill them- rapidly as she had to leave in under twenty minutes. Not enough room. She began to search for a holdall and filled that as well as an oversized handbag for the flight. Only problem being she now had to keep tabs on everyone to ensure they wont walk in and find Daisy's stuff missing.

**Thank you Evan- helpful as always. I have packed my things and shall leave them at the family home for collection,**

**Daisy. **

"Daisy come on we're leaving" Worm shouted

"Ok ill follow you guys I just need to find my high tops"

"Ok did you want us to take our keys?" Rose shouted as they were speaking through walls.

Finally a good opportunity. Now Daisy could just get them to leave their keys here. Problem solved.

"No its ok ill take mine you guys can leave yours here" Daisy replied

"Ok meet you there" Oscar said, and then they left.

Daisy finished packing such as toiletries, took all of the keys, which she would leave in HQ for them later, and a note, a goodbye letter she had previously written the night before.

She looked around, she wasn't just saying goodbye to her friends, she was saying goodbye to her home. She sighed and headed for the door.

Daisy arrived at the dance competition- she may have been a little late but not to an extreme that no one would notice. She had left her bags at her family home- family. That wasn't her family home, it was her house, which her parents owned but rarely lived in.

"DAISY" Carrie shouted

Daisy whipped her head around to see on of her best friends running towards her.

"Carrie what? What's wrong?" Daisy asked curiously

"Haven't you checked your phone? Everyone's been trying to contact you! Our squad has been moved up, some girl on another team broke her leg so they forfeited, which means we take their time spot, we're on next!" Carrie panted out

"My phone no it must be on silent ok lets go!" Daisy replied

With that the two girls ran off, met up with their dance crew and performed their routine.

They were on stage, waiting for the results to be announced hopefully for the two words "Camden Crew' to be announced, but Daisy soon got distracted.

Oscar, Rose, Worm, Violet and Lewis were all there, seated around the massive dance floor, with two empty seats beside them. Blane and Irene weren't there. That hurt Daisy more than any previous pain she had felt before. Daisy had always been at Blane's football competitions, his karate and martial arts competitions. Yet he was not here. Because Daisy had pushed him away due to Irene.

Everything went quiet. Fuzzy. Blurry. Daisy had stopped concentrating on everything and just looked at the two empty seats. She too, felt empty. She didn't even realise that one of her friends in the dance crew had lifted her up in the air.

Then everything became clear again.

"Huh? What? Zachary put me down!" Daisy exclaimed

"WE WON. WE WON!" Daisy heard Carrie chant

Finally. Maybe the ending wasn't going to be bad at all. At least now it would give Carrie something to focus on.

'"You did it!" Carrie said as she hugged Daisy

"No _we_ did it Car, you're one of my best friends, I love you Carrie" Daisy said, getting a bit choked up

"I love you too Daisy, we're not just friends we're like sisters, you know this, Daisy you've been acting strange lately- distant." Carrie said, slightly pulling away from Daisy

"Its just stress Carrie, none of it matters anymore; lets go celebrate"

With that they reunited with everyone else and left for St. Hopes.

6.30pm. She had half an hour left.

They walked in through the main entrance and walked to the hall. Music was playing and Daisy's eyes fell on Blane and Irene, who were dancing.

Her heart sunk. It was their song. Blane and Daisy's song. They had danced to it at their first school disco and Blane promised her he would never dance with another girl to that song. The music stopped. Irene stared icily at Daisy and Blane walked towards the buffet, Daisy followed.

She walked up behind him, but before letting him know of her presence, she carefully, making sure no one saw, drugged the drinks with the dye. She had decided to drug both Irene and Blane, she needed to keep an eye on Blane to make sure he was safe, but made a promise to herself that she would only spy on Blane tonight, making sure he and the rest of the team got her letter, when she arrived in New York she would form her own team, she had endless contacts through MI9 and would let them deal with watching the team. Daisy would focus on Irene alone, it would be too painful to keep watching her friends, and Daisy needed closure.

Then she lightly touched his arm, finally letting him know she was there and said

"You broke your promise"

Blane looked down at her turned his body so they were pressed up towards each other and said

"Yeah, well you broke my heart"

And with that, he left and walked back to Irene.

That was it. Daisy was done. She was getting out of this place plotting her revenge on Irene and one day make her regret what she done.

Daisy slyly nodded at Irene, letting her know she was leaving, Irene did the same back, and Daisy left for the exit to make her way to HQ.

She didn't want to be noticed, just get out and leave; she snuck through the corridors, and happened to overhear Frank on the phone.

"What? Ma'am that's incredible, of course I will tell my team about them being reinstated and S.K.U.L being taken down, thank you once again"

Daisy smiled to herself. Well at least that was dealt with, now the team could rest, there would be other spy missions for sure, but it just meant they were safer without S.K.U.L being around.

She reached HQ and for the last time, placed her thumb on the DNA recognition pad, and went into the elevator. She left the note on her desk, in the middle of all the other desks; it was addressed to "Team". She glanced around for a while took in a heavy sigh and returned to the main school.

"Daisy!" the boy said

Daisy whipped herself round, to the direction of the voice but she just wanted to leave already.

"Oh erm hi Stuart"

"Where are you going?" Stuart asked

"I erm I don't feel well, I'm just going home to rest"

"Oh. Oh ok then I was going to ask you to dance but you should go home and rest, congrats on winning"

"Thank you Stuart, maybe we can dance another time"

Stuart turned to leave and return to the hall.

"Oh Stuart, don't tell Blane or anyone else I'm leaving ok? They will worry for no reason I'm just going to go home and sleep ok?"

"Ok Daisy sure thing, I wont tell anyone"

And with that, Daisy said goodbye to , her family, her friends, her home, and got into her getaway car.

She wasn't leaving yet though, she started her laptop up, connected it to the tracer plugged in her headphones and watched. She would instruct the driver when to leave.

It was a surreal feeling. She was looking at life through Blane's eyes; quite literally, she had almost become the same person as him.

The corridor was darkened. Normally it had light. For some reason everything just felt absurdly dark. He was walking behind the rest, separate from them.

"Blane" Carrie said, turning round to see him

"What?" Blane said, slightly lifting his head up from looking down at the floor.

"Where's Daisy?"

"How the hell should I know?"

And with that, silence struck, they continued the journey to HQ, having now entered the lift.

"Ah team" Frank said

"Frank whats going on?" Worm said

"Well- you've all been reinstated! S.K.U.L is officially no more! We are still trying to catch the mole but for now; we celebrate"

The room filled with cheers, laughter and hugs, but the celebration ended almost as soon as it had begun.

"Where's Daisy?" Frank asked, a slight tone of worry in his voice

"We were trying to figure that out" Oscar replied

"Wait, what's that? On her desk I mean?" Rose asked, noticing the white envelope.

Frank walked over to the desk.

"Its addressed team" he said

"Well, well read it then" Blane said, by this point had became a shade paler and looked anxious

Frank took in a deep sigh. The team had now enclosed around him, almost holding the next person to them up, a support system for what was about to happen.

He began to read.

" Dear Team.

I don't really know where to start. So much needs to be said. I guess ill start by saying how much you all mean to me. But, of course, you must know that already. Each of you, individually, make me who I am today and words cannot describe how much I love each and every one of you.

Lewis, you're the funniest person I think I have ever met; you can always make me smile on my worst days.

Worm; you are so smart so incredibly smart; you could have the world at your feet, remember its ok to not study and just relax though ok? Wouldn't want that brain of yours to be overworked would we? Take care.

Oscar, oh Oscar I don't know where to start, out of everyone we're probably the most alike, you understand me, and I you, we don't have a stable family, but we have each other and I will always be here for you, even if I'm not around.

Violet, I almost don't want to write this, god I cant even think where to start, so many memories have been made, you're the quirkiest, charismatic person I've ever known maybe we can make more memories down the line.

Carrie, you're the most upbeat positive inspiring person I think has ever existed. And I know you wont be sad, you will laugh and smile, the others need that, you're the rock. And I'm so proud of you for the competition today, thank you for being my dance partner, but now the crew is yours, take care of them for me.

Rose you're my sister you know that, so intelligent so talented so full of wisdom and determination. I admire that about you. Oh god. This is harder than I thought.

Frank, you make this team better, you guide us, you protect us, and you make us. Thank you for being the closest thing to a father for me, you really will make the most wonderful dad someday.

Blane. You know what you mean to me. I know you do. Everything I do is for you. Someway or another- even if you don't know about it. These past few weeks haven't been me, deep down you know that. I'm sorry. Maybe one day, when you know why I did what I did, said the horrible things I said. You'll forgive me. Maybe.

And now you're all wondering why I'm being like this. I'm guessing you already know. I'm leaving. Leaving this team, leaving everything. I can't explain why. Lets just say sometimes things happen. Things get in the way. People. People get in the way. I'm not sure if I'm coming back, possibly one day, when I've taken care off things. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry this has happened and I'm sorry for how I've been. But pushing you away seemed easier than saying goodbye. I'm moving away also. Don't look for me. You wont find me, not even if you spend all your time looking. Don't do that. Focus on being a team, without me, focus on yourselves.

Thank you, for being more of a family to me than my own family has been or ever will be. Stay safe. Stay happy.

Ill miss you all so much. But good things never last do they?

Well, I'm off now, things to do, people to see and all that. Good luck for the future. Who knows maybe by that time I'll be back. Guess we'll just have to wait and see.

Oh, and Blane? I love you. I wish you a lifetime of happiness. You know that old saying? Find the thing you love and set it free? You're free Blane. So don't think about me, don't worry about me. Forget me. I'm the past. Concentrate on the present and build a bright future.

Daisy

Xoxo "

Everyone was crying. Blane? Blane punched the wall. As usual he needed something to punch to take out his anger. Oscar had to pull him off, and he collapsed, in a state of tears, into his best friends.

Daisy had tears streaming down her face. She slammed the laptop shut.

"Drive!" she exclaimed at her driver.

She slid down in her seat. Closed her eyes and the rest faded to black.


End file.
